


Catch Me

by Ela_JungShim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau tertarik padaku?</p><p>Kau mencintaiku?</p><p>Are you fallin for me?</p><p>I'm not that easy, boy...   Catch Me if you wanna~</p><p> </p><p>HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfiction.</p><p>Bahasa Indonesia.</p><p>Re-Post dari fanfic-ku yang berjudul sama di ffn~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meet

.

.

.

_Kau tertarik padaku?_

_Kau mencintaiku?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

 **Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Catch Me"  
**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight : Changtae, Changkey, Changtoria

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : 1 of 10

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

 **Warn** : TYPO's, FirstSeme!Min—NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Shim Changmin.

Hey, di Seoul University, siapa yang tak mengenal Shim Changmin? Namja yang memiliki sepasang kaki sexy yang panjang dan menggoda iman, dan juga paras setampan dewa-dewa Yunani itu merupakan namja idola di kampus itu.

Wajah tampan, kaki yang jenjang dan ramping, tubuh atletis, dan tak ketinggalan, otak yang cerdas dan juga sifat penggodanya menjadikan hampir semua orang yang ada disana mengagumi sosok yang tak pernah berjalan sendirian di kampus.

Memiliki aset tubuh yang sempurna, memiliki orang tua yang memanjakannya dan ditambah dengan pergaulan anak muda jaman sekarang yang begitu vulgar, jangan salahkan jika seorang Shim Changmin kini menjadi playboy kampus yang paling terkenal dan paling diincar baik oleh namja ataupun yeoja.

—wait,

Namja maupun yeoja?

Yup. Kalian tak salah dengar. Namja maupun yeoja, itu karena Changmin adalah seorang biseksual, yang tertarik pada yeoja dan juga pada namja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin hyung!"

Namja yang memiliki tubuh setinggi enam inchi itu berbalik, dan senyumnya merekah lebar saat melihat seorang namja bertubuh imut dan berparas cantik datang menghampirinya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan langsung meraih tubuh namja imut tadi ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir plump namja itu.

"Taeminnieku yang cantik." sapanya sambil menyampirkan lengannya di pinggang ramping itu. "Kemana ibu asuhmu itu?" tanyanya saat tak mendengar teriakan dari namja lain yang biasanya mengiringi namja imut itu.

"Ah, itu. Key hyung sedang—"

"Yah! Taeminnie, sekarang ini giliranku untuk bersama dengan Changmin hyung!Giliranmu sudah habis minggu kemarin!" suara cempreng keras itu membuat keduanya berbalik, dan menemukan seorang Key yang berpakaian heboh tengah berjalan menghentak ke arah keduanya.

"Dasar nakal!" ucap Key sambil memukul pelan kepala Taemin. Ia mengambil tempat di samping kanan Changmin dan memeluk pinggang Changmin. "Minggu ini giliranmu bersamaku Changmin hyung." ucap Key seduktif sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin, yang tanpa ragu langsung memagut bibir sintal Key yang selalu bisa menggodanya itu.

"Apakah kau menantikan saat-saat bersamaku, hyung?" bisik Key seduktif di telinga Changmin.

Changmin menyeringai senang dan tangan kanannya bergerak turun untuk meremas pantat kenyal Key yang menggoda itu. "Tentu saja, Key. Almighty yang selalu tahu cara memuaskanku dengan goyangan kedua pantat sexymu ini." balas Changmin dengan tak kalah seduktifnya.

"Oppa! Jangan berbuat mesum disiang bolong!" seru Victoria sambil memukulkan buku ke atas kepala Changmin.

"Yah! Vic! Jangan memukulku begitu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi bodoh, eoh?" keluh Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya—mendatangkan tawa dari ketiga entitas lain di sana.

"Tentu saja itu tak masalah Oppa. Asal kau masih memiliki tubuh yang begini _hot_ , aku akan selalu bersedia menghangatkan malammu biarpun kau berubah jadi idiot, Oppa." sahut yeoja itu sambil meraba pantat sexy Changmin.

"Ish! Selera humormu memang selalu bisa menandingiku." gerutu Changmin. "Tapi kalau kau menggangguku siang-siang begini, apa tadi malam namja barumu itu tak bisa memuaskanmu eoh?" seringai Changmin penuh kemenangan.

Victoria mempoutkan bibirnya karena sudah Changmin selalu bisa menebak maksud dari setiap tindakannya. "Ish! Kenapa kau bisa menebaknya semudah itu sih Oppa?"

"Hahahahaha. Menebakmu itu begitu mudah,Vic. Bagaimana? Apa aku yang perlu memuaskanmu, atau aku harus mengajari namja barumu itu cara memuaskan seorang yeoja, hmm?" tawar Changmin dengan riang hati.

"Hyung! Minggu ini kan giliran hyung untuk jadi namjachinguku!" seru Key kesal saat mendengar tawaran yang keluar dari bibir Changmin.

"Aigoo. Keybaby marah eoh? Tenang saja, minggu ini hyung akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tak akan komplain lagi kok. Okay?"

Dan keributan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka terpisah karena kelas sudah akan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkohol dan Sex.

Kedua hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang tak asing lagi bagi Changmin. Hampir tiap hari ia menghabiskan malam di pub di sekitar kampus mereka, dan biasanya, ia akan menyalurkan hasratnya pada siapapun yang cukup menggoda baginya.

Namun kali ini, tak seperti malam-malam biasanya, kali ini Key memaksanya untuk menemani namja itu datang ke pesta temannya. Pesta remaja yang pastinya akan berisikan alkohol, namja dan yeoja yang bisa ia rayu, dan terutama adalah makanan. Dan siapakah Changmin, sampai bisa meolak pesona dari makanan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena itulah kini ia bersandar di samping mobilnya untuk menunggu Key keluar dari dorm.

"Hyung... you look so _hot_ ~" komentar Key saat ia melihat penampilan Changmin saat itu.

Malam itu seperti biasa, Changmin selalu memakai koleksi bajunya yang benar-benar bisa menonjolkan aset tubuhnya dengan baik. Kaus putih yang ketat dan menempel ketat membalut tubuh atasnya itu dilapisi jaket kulit pas badan yang membuat penampilannya begitu menggoda. Tak lupa dengan dasi hitam polos yang kontras menggantung malas di lehernya, menggoda siapapun untuk menariknya dan membuat pemilik dasi itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Untuk bagian bawah, Changmin memilih skinny jeans milik Evisu yang amat sangat ketat membalut kedua kakinya, menjadikan sepasang kakinya terlihat amat jenjang dan begitu menggairahkan. Selain itu ketatnya celana itu membuat sepasang pantat Changmin membentuk _curve_ yang membangkitan nafsu siapapun yang melihatnya. Sepatu sneaker sebagai pelengkap penampilan, dan surai yang kini ia buat terlihat berantakan namun tetap sylish itu membuat penampilan Changmin malam itu benar-benar membuat siapapun tergoda.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar pujian Key itu, dan ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada bibir Key. "Itu ucapan terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Nah, ready to party?"

"Yeaaahh!" seru Key yang langsung memasuki mobil Changmin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BYUURRR!**

Changmin yang tengah menikmati potongan kimbab di tepi kolam renang—ah, lupa, pesta yag diadakan adalah ini adalah sebuah pool party— itu menoleh karena merasa terganggu. Terganggu, karena mottonya dalam menjalani harinya adalah makan—mengenyangkan perut dulu, baru mencari mangsa untuk menjalankan aktivitas yang bisa menghasilkan keringat. Dan saat makan adalah saat yang paling Changmin senangi, dan ia tak akan suka kalau ada yang mengganggu saat makannya.

"Yah! Siwonnie! Donghae-ah! Awas kalian!" seru namja yang sudah di ceburkan ke dalam kolam renang itu.

Umpatan marah yang akan di keluarkan Changmin tertahan di tenggorokannya saat ia melihat wajah namja itu.

Satu kata yang bisa Changmin gambarkan dari wajah kecil yang memiliki rahang kokoh dan begitu menggoda itu adalah _tampan_. Dengan surai hitam yang terlihat basah dan membingkai wajah itu dengan begitu sexynya, dan juga sepasang mata elang dengan tatapan tajamnya, serta dengan sepasang bibir tipis yang terbentuk dengan lengkungan tajam dan memberikan kesan sexy di setiap geraknya itu, membuat Changmin tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari namja itu.

Bibir Changmin membuka tak percaya saat ia namja itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pinggir kolam renang, dan dengan satu dorongan kuat, namja itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam air—dan Changmin harus mengambil tissue untuk mengusap saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

**Oh. My. Gosh!**

Changmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat sosok namja itu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan sepasang celana kulit biasa saja,Changmin yakin kalau namja itu akan terlihat amat menggoda. Apalagi dengan keadaan tubuh basah kuyup, dimana kemeja putih itu jadi melekat pada kulitnya, dan menjadikan tubuh itu terlihat transparan di balik kemeja putih itu.

Mata bulat Changmin menelusuri setiap otot yang kini terpampang dengan begitu nikmatnya bagi siapapun juga. Bahu yang begitu kokoh dan basah itu membuat Changmin harus menahan diri untuk tak melarikan lidahnya disana dan menggigit setiap otot menggoda itu. Dadanya yang begitu bidang dan dua buah _nipple_ kecil yang benar-benar tercetak jelas oleh kemeja basah itu membuat air liur Changmin hampir kembali mengalir.

Di bawah dada bidang itu—demi Tuhan, Changmin benar-benar harus diri untuk tak mengelus abs sexy yang terlihat jelas begitu mengundang jemarinya untuk meraba setiap detail bukti ke- _manly_ -an namja itu. Pinggang yang terlihat kuat itu terlilit oleh waistband yang bertuliskan _calvin klein_ putih yang begitu kontras dengan kulitanya yang berwarna tan.

Dan ya Tuhan... sepasang kaki yang dibalut ketat oleh celana kulit ketat itu membuat Changmin harus mengerahkan pengendalian dirinya, karena celana yang kini basah itu mencetak jelas sepasang kaki panjang berotot itu. Sepasang bola mata Changmin menelusuri kaki itu dari bawah, sampai ke ujung pangkalnya—dan Changmin hampir tersedak saat ia menelusuri pelvis sexy itu, dan menemukan sebuah gundukan di bagian dimana setiap bukti kejantanan seorang namja berada.

Tak hanya itu, dengan tubuh yang benar-benar basah dengan aliran air yang memenuhi setiap bagian tubuhnya, aura sexy dan manly menguar dari setiap sel tubuhnya. Dan itu semua membuat seorang Shim Changmin merasakan ketertarikan tak tertahankan pada namja itu.

Namja itu menyisir surai basahnya dengan kelima jemarinya, dan saat itulah tatapan Changmin bertubrukan dengan tatapan tajam namja itu.

Degupan jantung Changmin langsung menggila dan di perutnya kini seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya, saat tatapan tajam itu menembus sampai ke dalam hatinya.

Ya, saat ini Shim Changmin tengah merasakan apa yang dinamakan _love at the first sight._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seolah bisa menangkap pandangan Changmin, namja itu kemudian memberikan seringaian malasnya pada Changmin, dan beranjak masuk ke dalam—meninggalkan Changmin yang kini mematung dengan tubuh yang memanas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! Donghae-ah! Berikan aku handuk!" seru Yunho saat ia memasuki bagian dalam rumah megah Siwon yang di jadikan tempat pesta itu.

"Calm down Yunho-ah." ucap Siwon sambil melemparkan handuk pada Donghae, yang kemudian di lemparkan Donghae ke Yunho.

"Aish! Diamlah kau Siwonnie. Kalian beruntung karena kalian adalah temanku. Kalau tidak, kalian akan kukubur hidup-hidup karena sudah menceburkanku ke dalam kolam renang dengan baju lengkap seperti ini!" rutuk Yunho sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Donghae meringis senang mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan ia merangkul pundak Yunho. "Hey, tapi ucapkan terima kasih padaku dong. Karena insiden tadi, aku tahu kalau namja muda tadi jadi memperhatikanmu kan?"

Yunho menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sebal sebelum mendecih kesal.

"Hey, siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Siwonnie, kau tadi melihat namja yang datang bersama Key, adiknya Jaejoong itu? Namja yang memakai celana jeans merah ketat dan membuat kakinya itu benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan?" tanya Donghae sambil memberikan playful smile-nya pada Siwon.

Namja penerus Hyundai grup itu berpikir sejenak sebelum ia bisa mengingat salah satu tamunya malam ini."Ah! Aku tahu namja yang kau maksud. Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik padanya, Yun?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias mewakili Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Tadi Yunho berkata kalau namja itu benar-benar sesuai seleranya. Kau tahu kalau Yunho dulu kehilangan boneka bambi hadiah dari adiknya yang sudah tiada itu kan?" Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Dan apa kau ingat kalau Yunho pernah berkata kalau ia menemukan orang yang memiliki sepasang mata bulat seperti milik bambi itu, Yunho akan menyerahkan hatinya pada siapapun itu?" Siwon kembali mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae—sebelum kemudian matanya melebar tak percaya setelah bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Donghae.

"Jangan bilang kalau namja itu—"

Donghae tersenyum saat ia melihat kalau Yunho mengangguk. "Namja itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada bambi yang dulu hilang bersamaan dengan meninggalnya Jihye."

Donghae menepuk pundak Yunho, dan ia memberikan senyum konspirasinya. "Dan Siwon, kalau kau lihat tadi tatapan namja muda itu pada Yunho yang keluar dari pool, bisa kukatakan dengan jelas kalau namja itu pun sudah bertekuk lutut melihatmu tadi Yun." ucap Donghae sambil memberikan kedipan mata pada Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sebentar mengingat pandangan penuh gairah yang di berikan namja itu saat mereka bertatapan mata, dan ia menyeringai puas. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku bukan tipe namja yang mudah untuk ditaklukan. Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh dia bisa membuatku tertarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin terus memperhatikan setiap namja yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, namun ia tak bisa menemukan namja yang tadi itu lagi, dan itu membuatnya cukup frustasi. Dia benar-benar tertarik dengan namja itu, dan ia bukan tipe yang bisa melepaskan dirinya kalau ia sudah merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu.

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat ia akhirnya bisa menemukan namja itu di depan sebuah mini bar yang ada di sudut agak dalam yang ada di balik tembok kolam renang itu. Namja itu tengah duduk sendirian, dan suasana hening di dalam sini benar-benar kontras dengan keramaian pesta di kolam renang di balik tembok itu.

Dengan senyum menggoda yang terpasang di bibirnya, Changmin mengambil tempat duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Tatapan Changmin menelusuri celana jeans yang menggantikan celana kulit yang basah tadi. Dan ia juga menemukan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikancingkan dengan berantakan. Kombinasi dengan surai hitamnya yang masih terlihat basah membuat kesan sexy masih melekat kuat pada namja itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau berganti baju? Meskipun kau masih terlihat sangat _hot_ dengan baju ini, tapi dengan baju basah tadi, kau benar-benar terlihat _menggiurkan_ ~" bisik Changmin sambil tangan nakalnya bergerak di paha namja itu. Ia memekik puas di dalam hati saat merasakan otot kuat di bawah sentuhannya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku tak tertarik pada orang asing." ucap Yunho sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga ia bisa sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Changmin. "Kuakui kau memiliki wajah yang cukup menarik." ucap Yunho sambil tangan kasarnya menelusuri pipi lembut Changmin, dan berhenti pada sepasang bibir Changmin. "Kau juga memiliki sepasang bibir _pouty_ yang benar-benar menggoda."

Changmin memejamkan mata saat merasakan sentuhan namja itu.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus, dan juga—" Yunho melarikan kedua tangannya pada dada Changmin, dan keduanya mencubit kedua nipple Changmin—yang menyebabkan namja itu merintih nikmat, dan membuat Yunho merasakan kalau kejantanannya mulai bereaksi mendengar rintihan nikmat Changmin. "—sepasang nipple yang sangat sensitif."

"Melihat penampilanmu ini, kurasa selama ini kau selalu berperan sebagai seme saat bersama dengan namja, seperti Key contohnya. Jadi bisa kupastikan lubang _asshole_ -mu pasti begitu sempit dan akan terasa begitu ketat membungkus penis besarku. Benar-benar fakta yang menggairahkan..."

Tubuh Changmin bergetar di bawah sentuhan Yunho, dan bibirnya terus meloloskan desahan-desahan nikmat karena sentuhan tangan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sebentar saat melihat Changmin yang terlihat begitu pasrah di hadapannya, dan ia memutuskan kalau inilah saat dimana ia akan memulai game yang pasti akan menjadi sangat menarik.

Namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin, sampai bibirnya mencapai daun telinga Changmin dan mengulumnya dengan erotis. "Namun sayangnya, kau belum bisa membuatku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Karena itu, ... selamat tinggal." ucapnya sambil menjauhkan diri dari Changmin, dan meninggalkan namja muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya saat melihat kalau di depannya kini tak ada namja tampan itu lagi. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara debaran jantung yang menggila—cinta?, nafsu, amarah, harga diri yang terluka, dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan namja itu, Changmin meminum cairan vodka yang ditinggalkan namja itu di atas meja mini bar itu.

Tatapan Changmin langsung terfokus pada sebuah kertas yang ada di bawah gelas itu, dan dengan cepat ia mangambil kertas itu, untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah kartu namja.

 

_**Jung Yunho.** _

_**Owner of Kimchi Restaurant.** _

 

Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk meyakinkan diri karena bukankah Kimchi Restaurant itu adalah restaurant yang berada cukup dekat dari kampusnya?

"Jadi namamu adalah Jung Yunho.." gumam Changmin sambil menatap kartu namja itu dengan tatapan serius. "Lihat saja, aku akan mendatangimu, dan akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku Jung Yunho!" ucap Changmin penuh tekad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari atas balkon lantai dua, Yunho memperhatikan namja tadi meraih kartu nama yang sengaja ia tinggalkan disana. Antusiasme memenuhi setiap sel tubuhnya membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan namja itu berikutnya.

Ia sudah menebarkan sedikit perangkapnya disana-sini. Dan mendengar ucapan namja muda itu tadi, ia benar-benar penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Aku akan menunggu aksimu, namja muda. _Catch_ _me if you wanna, boy_." seringai Yunho senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeooong~!**

**Ela here~**

**Ini repost dari fanfic aku yang berjudul sama di ffn. Spesial demi yang pengen baca lagi, tapi nggak bisa buka ffn.**

**Yang baca ulang, ataupun baru  pertama kali baca, kalau mau ninggalin kudos dan comment, Ela terima dengan hati berbunga-bunga~**

**Karena fanfic ini aslinya sudah tamat/end/fin, jadi nggak bakal lama Ela post chapter-chapter setelah ini~**


	2. First Step

.

.

_Kau tertarik padaku?_

_Kau mencintaiku?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

 **Ela_JungShim**  presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Catch Me" ch. 2**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : sepertinya T cz nggak ada adegan macem2nya kan?

 **Length** : 2 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

 **Warn** : TYPO's, FirstSeme!Min, NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Annyeong." ucap seorang namja tampan saat memasuki sebuah restaurant yang tak terlalu besar. Bangku dan meja tertata dengan rapi, dan ruangan dalam restaurant ini di tata dengan begitu apik hingga terlihat cozy. Jendela-jendela besar yang membuat kesan luas tercipta, sekaligus tempat ventilasi dan tempat masuknya bias-bias cahaya matahari pagi ini. Dan meskipun masih pagi, meja-meja itu sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi yang terlalu awal.

"Ah, annyeong bos!" seru waiter yang memiliki name tag Hyukjae itu dengan gummy smilenya.

"Aish, jangan panggil aku bos begitu Hyuk. Sudah kubilang, cukup panggil aku Yunho." balas namja tampan itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus karyawan.

Sapaan-sapaan riang yang ditujukan untuk sang pemilik restaurant itu kembali terdengar dari balik pintu.

 

.

.

.

 

"Ish. Semua karyawanku memang menjengkelkan semua." rutuknya dengan wajah yang dilipat karena sedari tadi semua karyawannya itu terus-menerus memanggilnya bos.

"Yah, kau tahu mereka semua kan usil semua Yun. Lagipula, memang benar kan kalau kau itu bos kami? Sudah tentu kami harus memanggil bos kami dengan sebutan bos. Iya kan, bos?"

Yunho mengerang kesal.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan begitu Jae."

Namja berparas cantik yang merupakan koki utama di restaurant miliknya itu tertawa saja mendengar keluhan bos sekaligus teman karibnya itu. "Bercanda Yun. Kau sensitif sekali sih pagi ini? Sedang PMS?—aww! Aku kan bercanda Yun, kenapa kau memukulku begitu sih?" sungut Jaejoong yang kini mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan kuat dari bosnya itu.

"Salah siapa bicaramu makin ngelantur begitu. Dimana Ryeowookie dan Kibummie? Kok tak kelihatan? Dan untuk pengiriman bahan makanan hari ini, sudah kau periksa semuanya? Ada barang yang kurang bagus?"

Jaejoong menghilangkan senyum main-mainnya dan memasang wajah seriusnya. "Sekarang ini sedang datang pengiriman barang dari toko Jang Im di belakang resto. Dan Ryeowookie dan Kibummie sedang kusuruh untuk memeriksa semua bahan dengan teliti karena mereka adalah toko bahan yang menggantikan toko Simin yang dulu kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengganti toko Sim In itu. Aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak bisa dipercaya. Selama ini kita memakainya karena mereka selalu memberikan kita bahan yang baru dan segar. Tapi cukup dua kali saja mereka berani memberikan bahan yang sudah layu seperti lima hari lalu!" geram Yunho mengingat kejadian lima hari lalu itu.

"Aku mengerti Yun. Untung saja kita masih punya satu pemasok lain dari toko yang sudah bekerja sama dengan kita sejak lama. Mereka selalu memberikan bahan yang bagus dan segar semua."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Toko Lee itu kan toko besar milik appa Donghae. Mereka pemasok utama kita dan aku percaya dengan keprofesionalan appa Donghae."

"Jae hyung, barang yang datang bagus semua, aku dan Kibummie sudah mengecek semuanya."

Kedua namja tadi menoleh saat melihat kedatangan dua namja lain yang memakai baju koki yang identik.

"Ah, annyeong Yunho ssi." ucap keduanya serempak sambil menundukkan badan sedikit.

"Tak usah sekaku itu Wookie, Bummie." balas Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Jadi, dari laporan kalian barusan, bahan yang datang kualitasnya bagus semua?"

Kedua koki muda itu mengangguk.

"Ne. Kami berdua sudah memeriksa semua bahan yang dikirim, dan dari kemarin-kemarin, kami tak menemukan barang yang jelek. Semuanya bagus dan segar."

"Oke. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kurasa pemilik toko Jang Im bisa dipercaya. Tapi kuminta kalian harus terus mengecek semua bahan makanannya, Ok? Aku tak mau menurunkan kualitas restaurant ini dengan menyajikan makanan dengan bahan yang layu." ucap Yunho puas. "Oh, dan selain kasus bahan makanan dari toko Sim In, ada hal lain yang mengganggu kalian? Atau apakah ada hal yang membuat kalian tak senang?"

Ketiga koki restaurant itu saling berpandangan, sebelum ketiganya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau nanti ada hal yang kurang berkenan untuk kalian, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku, Ok?" Yunho tersenyum saat melihat ketiga kokinya itu mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang aku mau mengecek para ladies dulu." pamitnya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Yun, sebentar." panggil Yunho saat namja itu sudah akan menutup pintu dari luar.

"Waeyo Jae?" tanyanya

"Ingin menu apa untuk sarapan pagi ini?" tanya namja cantik itu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Namja itu benar-benar sudah mengenalnya. Tahu saja dia kalau memang Yunho belum sarapan. "Seperti biasanya saja Jae." ucapnya sambil menutup pintu dapur itu dengan rapat.

 

.

.

.

 

Setelah itu, Yunho datang ke ruangan para waiter. Seperti biasanya, namja itu pasti akan bercanda dulu dengan para pekerjanya itu sebelum menanyakan hal-hal yang mengganggu mereka. Sebuah kebiasaan yang memang ditumbuhkan oleh Yunho, karena memang sebagai bos, ia harus memberikan perhatian kepada semua karyawannya agar mereka semua bisa bekerja dengan maksimal, tanpa ada masalah yang menaungi.

"Ah, bos, aku lupa. Kemarin ada seorang namja sexy yang mencarimu!" seru yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon itu dengan semangat.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Dia tak mnyebutkan namanya, tapi namja itu benar-benar memiliki kaki yang saaaangat panjang dan menggoda. Wajahnya tampan dan kurasa ia pasti akan bisa menjadi model terkenal dengan asetnya itu. Aigoooo, kalau saja aku doyan dengan daun muda, namja itu pasti sudah aku sambar. Hihihi.."

Yunho terdiam sebentar sebelum ia bisa memvisualisasikan sosok yang ia kenal yang memiliki kaki yang begitu panjang menggoda. Seringai serigala langsung merekah di wajah Yunho saat ia mengingat wajah tampan yang baginya terlihat sangat manis itu.

 

_Kau sudah datang, eh?_

_Catch me if you wanna~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Restaurant masih terlihat penuh dengan para konsumen yang masih menikmati makanan, atau hanya menikmati minuman dan camilan. Dan seharian itu, Yunho menghabiskan waktunya dengan memonitoring situasi rumah makan miliknya itu—meskipun jujur saja, ia bukan orang yang memaksa karyawannya untuk bekerja dengan sempurna, hey, manusia tak ada yang sempurna, right?—, sambil terkadang menghilang di tempat kerjanya untuk mengecek laporan keuangan dari bagian kasir—seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"Yah! Yunho-yah, ada yang mencarimu." ucap seorang namja yang juga memiliki wajah cantik seperti yeoja, namun dengan tambahan mulut yang pedas.

"Siapa yang mencariku, Chullie?" tanya Yunho yang mengangkat pandangannya dari laporan keuangan yang tengah ia pegang itu.

"Dunno. Namja, tubuhnya tinggi dan badannya cukup kurus. Wajahnya tampan sih, namun ada sedikit esan feminin yang membuatnya jadi terlihat cukup manis dimataku. Sayangnya aku tak tertarik dengan yang manis-manis begitu, jadi cepat kau keluar dan temui dia, karena aku masih harus kembali menjaga kasir sebelum ada pelanggan yang kabur tanpa membayar."

Dan dengan itu, namja berparas mirip yeoja itupun keluar dari tempat kerja Yunho untuk kembali—seperti yang dikatakannya—menjaga kasir.

Yunho kembali menyunggingkan seringaian maut di wajah tampannya itu, dan pikirannya terpusat pada namja yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui itu.

 

_Sudah dimulaikah?_

 

_Let's see~_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Yunho berjalan dengan penuh ketenangan menuju ke arah luar dimana namja itu menunggunya. Dan langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia melihat namja itu..

 

 _Oh_...

 

_**...God...** _

 

Darah Yunho langsung berdesir saat melihat penampilan namja itu. Ya Tuhan...

 

Namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menahan nafasnya kala melihat penampilan namja yang kini bersandar di samping counter kasir. Tubuh namja itu langsing, dan tinggi. Sama seperti terakhir kali Yunho melihatnya, wajah namja itu terlihat tampan—namun dimatanya, ada sisi feminin yang menguar dari ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah itu, dan membuat wajah namja itu terlihat lebih lembut, dan sangat manis.

 

Hanya dengan wajahnya saja, Yunho merasa nafasnya tercekat dan hatinya berdebar kencang.

 

Namun saat ia memperhatikan penampilan namja itu, kali ini bukan hanya tercekat, namun nafasnya seolah tertarik dari paru-parunya, dan pompaan jantungnya jadi meningkat berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu jika kini ia disuguhi pemandangan berupa sepasang kaki panjang yang hanya mengenakan shortpants—atau hotpants bagi Yunho—oh, atau itu bisa disebut juga boxer, karena ukurannya yang begitu pendek dan ketat menyelubungi sepasang paha yang terlihat halus, mulus dan sangat putih nan menggoda iman itu.

 

Ia mengira-ngira... jika itu boxer, lalu... bukankah harusnya namja itu tak memakai apapun lagi di baliknya?

 

Dengusan keras keluar dari hidungnya saat Yunho membayangkan apa yang ada di balik celana super pendek itu. Namja tampan yang memiliki tubuh kekar itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pemikiran aneh-aneh yang hinggap di dalam benaknya itu. Ini masih sore, dan pikirannya kini melantur pada hal-haal yaang biasanya hanya ia pikirkan ketika malam sudah merayap.

 

Tak ingin meneruskan pemikirannya yang aneh-aneh, Yunho akhirnya menurunkan pandangannya dari paha putih yang terlihat sangat halus dan mulus yang menggoda untuk di sentuh itu, untuk turun pada lutut dan sepasang betis yang terlihat begitu sexy.

 

Putih dan bersih, serta cukup hairless, dan juga terlihat lembut dan memiliki bentuk yang sangat pas. Menonjol di bagian otot betis, dan meliuk ramping hingga ke bawah—dan membuat Yunho langsung membayangakn seperti apa rasanya melarikan jemarinya di lekukan menggoda itu, da akan seperti apa rasanya jika ia meraih kaki itu, mengulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati setiap inchi kulit itu dengan jilatan-jilatan basah. Berawal dari mata kaki,terus berjalan hingga betis dan lutut. Berhenti sejenak di sana untuk menghisap bagian belakang lutut itu, dan memberika tanda di tempat sensitif itu. Sebelum akhirnya tangannya mulai menggerayangi paha mulus itu, dan juga menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan untuk merasakan tekstur halus dan lembut dari sepasang paha yang terlihat begitu mengundang itu.

 

Oh, ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar lagi untuk melakukannya..

 

Tapi tidak. Tidak semudah itu ia akan menyerah pada gairah dan godaan akan tubuh namja itu. Ia bukan tipe yang gampang luluh dan langsung menyantap hidangan di depan mata tanpa mengetesnya terlebih dahulu.

 

Karena itulah Yunho kemudia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, dan akhirnya berjalan lagi ke arah counter kasir tempat Heechul dan namja itu berada.

 

"Heechulie, siapa yang mencariku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang ia buat setenang mungkin. Ia tak menghiraukan keberadaan namja muda itu dan hanya menatap ke arah Heechul yang memberinya tatapan yang cukup aneh.

"Namja itu mencari Jung Yunho, pemilik restaurant ini. Apakah kau mengenalnya, Yun?" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya sambil menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk pada pemuda yang bersandar di samping meja kasir itu.

Dengan isyarat itu akhirnya Yunho memutar badannya kesamping, dan ia kembali menatap sepasang doe eyes yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan sepasang mata boneka bambinya itu.

Yunho mengeluarkan ekspres berpikir keras sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tak mengenalnya Heechulie. Dan kau _nak_ , apa urusanmu mencariku?" tanya Yunho dengan menekankan pada kata ' _nak'_ , untuk melihat reaksi yang di keluarkan namja manis itu.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, luapan emosi kekesalan memenuhi wajah manis itu, sebelum kemudia ekspresi kesal itu hilang dan di gantikan dengan senyuman palsu yang kin terpampang di wajah manis itu.

"Ah, maaf saya lancang. Tapi saat ini saya sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan, dan saya ingin melamar pekerjaan disini. Dan untuk melamar pekerjaan disini, bukankah saya harus menemui pemiliknya secara langsung?" ucap namja manis itu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu innocent—meski tatapan dan senyuman yang ditujukan pada Yunho itu begitu penuh maksud.

"Itu benar sekali. Kurasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk bisa berpikir seperti itu _nak_." ucap Yunho yang kembali merasa senang melihat kilatan tak suka saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'nak'_. "Lalu, siapa kau? Dan apa perlunya aku mempekerjakanmu disini?"

Yunho ingin tertawa saat melihat namja itu merubah ekspresinya untuk terlihat lebih tenang sebelum menjawabnya. "Nama saya Shim Changmin, dan saat ini saya berusia dua puluh tahun—dimana seharusnya usia itu tak layak lagi dipanggil sebagai 'nak', kecuali oleh ahjussi-ahjussi yang seusia dengan Appa saya. Pertanyaannya, apakah anda memang **se-tu-a** itu?" tanya namja muda itu dengan nada sarkas yang begitu kentara, disertai dengan senyum mengejek yang entah bagaimana caranya, masih saja membuat wajah namja itu tetap terlihat manis.

"Kurasa aku tak harus menyebutan usiaku hanya untuk menyenangkan hatimu saja." tukasnya dengan cepat, meskipun ia tersenyum puas dalam hati saat melihat sebersit rasa kesal di sepasang doe eyes yang menggoda itu. "Dan sebutkan apa keahlianmu yang bisa berguna bagi restaurantku ini, karena aku tak butuh pekerja yang tak berguna."

"Keahlianku?" ucap namja itu dengan nadanya yang menggoda.  "Aku memiliki banyak keahlian." Dan Yunho tak bisa untuk tak mengikuti pergerakan tangan Changmin yang kini mengelus-elus paha mulusnya sendiri dengan tatapan yang seduktif. "Kurasa aku cukup bisa memasak dan menjadi koki, meski keahlian utamaku adalah makan. Selain itu aku cukup pintar dalam hitungan dan kurasa aku bisa menjadi kasir. Ah, dan juga aku cukup cekatan, jadi aku bisa menjadi waiter disini. Aku bisa ditempatkan dimana saja, dan aku akan menurutimu saja _boss_ ~" ucap namja itu dengan nada yang benar-benar menggoda dan diakhiri dengan suara yang agak mendesah—dan mungkin ini hanya pikiran Yunho, namun dari ucapan dan tatapannya, Yunho seolah bisa mendengar bahwa namja itu sebenarnya mengatakan _'Aku bisa memberikan handjob, meskipun keahlianku adalah memberikan blowjob. Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu cara membuatmu begitu tegang dan terangsang. Dan aku cukup cekatan untuk bisa memuaskanmu di atas ranjang. Aku bisa ditempatkan di mana saja, baik posisi di atas maupun dibawah, dan aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu~'_

 

Namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu hanya tertawa kering dalam hati sambil berusaha menenangkan libidonya yang mulai naik.

 

"Hmm, kurasa kau cukup berguna juga. Tapi sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang tak butuh karyawan baru. Jadi, berikan satu point lagi agar aku mau memberikanmu pekerjaan disini."

Namja muda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia berjalan maju dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho. "Karena beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat namja yang begitu _hot_ dan _sexy_ dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah, dan semenjak itu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang owner restaurant yang sangat _hot_ dan _tampan_. Jadi aku ingin bekerja padanya agar aku bisa merayunya, menggodanya dan membuatnya juga membalas perasaanku. Apakah itu cukup, hmm, Jung Yunho~" bisik Changmin dengan suara yang ia buat agak mendesah seperti tadi.

"Kurasa—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeong~!**

**Author kembali bawa chappie dua nih~**

**Lanjut lagiiii~~**

 


	3. chapter 3

.

"Karena beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat namja yang begitu hot dan sexy dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah, dan semenjak itu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang owner restaurant yang sangat hot dan tampan. Jadi aku ingin bekerja padanya agar aku bisa merayunya, menggodanya dan membuatnya juga membalas perasaanku. Apakah itu cukup, hmm, Jung Yunho~"

.

.

_Kau tertarik padaku?_

_Kau mencintaiku?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

 **Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Catch Me" ch. 3**

 **Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : sepertinya masih T

 **Length** : 3 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

 **Warn** : TYPO's, Alur Super Lambat! FirstSeme!Min-NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kala ia merasakan namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Namun seperti hukum alam yang berlaku, dimana jika salah satu indra kita tak digunakan, maka indra lainnya akan bekerja dengan lebih kuat—dan itulah yang terjadi padanya. Saat ia memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan jantung dan nafsunya, aroma manis namja itu malah memasuki indra penciumannya dengan cepat.

Ia tak tahu apakan ini semacam _pheromone_ , tapi aroma yang tercium oleh hidungnya ini bukan berasal dari parfum. Aroma yang merupakan pencampuran antara bau vanilla yang manis, namun juga memiliki aroma mint yang tajam, bergabung dengan aroma udara musim panas, dan— Ya Yuhan, aroma itu benar-benar memasuki indra penciumannya, dengan cepat menyebar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya, dan itu semua membuatnya langsung merasa ketagihan. Seperti candu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghilangkan hal tak beres yang memasuki otaknya, Yunho memutuskan untuk membuka matanya saja agar aroma itu tak semakin menghantuinya—

**CRAP!**

Bagaikan makan buah simalakama, saat membuka mata pun, Yunho harus menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, karena posisi Changmin yang saat ini condong padanya itu membuatnya mendapatkan pemandangan menggoda berupa leher samping Changmin yang jenjang, bahu lembut namja itu, dan juga sekilas tengkuk yang putih bersih menarik.

Mulut Yunho langsung terasa kering, dan saat ini ia seolah tahu seperti apa perasaan para vampir yang benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menancapkan taringnya di leher jenjang yang terlihat lembut dan nikmat itu—karena kini ia pun merasakan perasaan tak tertahankan itu.

_'Fokus, Jung Yunho!'_

Teriakan dari sudut kewarasannya membuat Yunho tersadar dari masa _trance_ -nya karena begitu terlarut pada pesona tubuh namja muda itu.

_'Fokus, Jung! Selama ini banyak namja maupun yeoja yang berusaha merayumu, dan kau bukan tipe yang mudah luluh pada pesona mereka. Pun tak terkecuali dengan namja satu ini!'_

Yunho menganguk dalam hati membenarkan ucapan _inner_ _heart_ nya. Meskipun namja di depannya ini sangat menggoda, ia bukan tipe yang semudah itu tergoda dengan pesona mereka. Jadi, meskipun sebenarnya ia tergoda setengah mati, ia tak akan menunjukkannya begitu saja. Kalau Changmin serius ingin membuatnya membalas perasaan namja itu, maka namja itu harus membuktikan keseriusannya.

Dan ia tak akan sedikitpun mempermudah jalan namja itu.

.

 

..

 

...tapi itu bukan berarti kalau ia tak boleh menyentuh apa yang tersaji di hadapannya kan?

Changmin sudah datang ke tempatnya, berniat melamar pekerjaan padanya, dan juga memakai baju yang sungguh membuatnya ingin langsung menerjang namja di depannya saat ini juga. Jadi setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit menyentuh apa yang sudah disajikan untuknya. _Right_?

Dengan seringaian serigala yang terpasang mesum di wajah tampannya, Yunho dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas di leher putih jenjang menggoda yang ada di depan matanya—dan tersenyum puas dalam hati saat ia merasakan tubuh namja muda di depannya ini sedikit gemetar karenanya.

"Jadi... kau melamar kesini karena ingin merayu dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, hmm?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah, sembari tangan kanannya bergerak turun dan mulai bergerilya turun ke sepasang paha jenjang yang putih bersih dan terlihat—ah, bukan hanya terlihat, tapi juga benar-benar terasa sangat lembut itu.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia merasakan tangan Jung Yunho itu bergerak menelusuri tubuhnya dan beranjak turun ke bawah. Lehernya yang kini menjadi sensitif karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yunho tadi terasa semakin menggila karena saat namja yang benar-benar hot dan sexy itu berbicara padanya dengan nada suara yang rendah, hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa menggelitik lehernya, membuatnya jadi membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya jika bibir namja itu—yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja darinya itu—mencium dan menghisap serta memberi tanda di lehernya itu—

_'aaahhh... dia benar-benar membuatku sangat tak tahan...'_

Bulu kuduk Changmin seketika meremang saat ia merasakan tangan namja itu kini berada di salah satu pahanya. Setiap sel tubuhnya merinding merasakan sentuhan tangan kasar yang maskulin milik namja itu, mengusap-usap paha polosnya dengan gerakan melingkar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dan matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan namja itu pada tubuhnya.

Pikirannya teralihkan pada setiap gerakan tangan namja itu di pahanya, sampai ia hampir saja lupa menjawab pertanyaan namja itu. Changmin menatap polos pada Yunho saat namja itu berdehem dan memberikannya pandangan penuh tanya.

Otak pandainya segera menelaah keadaan dan ia ingat kalau tadi namja itu menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"I-iya. Tentu saja. Sejak malam itu kau membuatku tak bisa lepas memikirkanmu." — _memikirkan untuk membalasmu tentu saja_ , tambah Changmin dalam hati. "Dan aku tak mau perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku ingin bekerja disini agar kau lebih mengenalku dan terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, dan aku yakin kalau aku pasti bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, meski saat ini kau tak sedikitpun punya perasaan padaku." tambahnya dengan nada yang sangat yakin. Dan dengan senyum yang menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang besar.

Yah, bagaimana tak yakin dan percaya diri, bisa dibilang selama ini hampir tak seorangpun—baik namja ataupun yeoja—yang pernah menolaknya. Ia punya tubuh yang menggairahkan, tinggi dan sexy. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang banyak orang mengatakan kalau ia pantas menjadi seorang pangeran dengan wajah seperti miliknya. Selain itu, ia memiliki otak yang pandai dan juga sifat yang unik serta menarik. Dan di samping itu semua, ia benar-benar ahli di ranjang.

Yah.. meskipun yang terakhir itu mungkin agak tak berlaku disini, karena jujur saja, selama ini ia selalu menjadi pihak yang _memasuki_. Sedangkan kali ini, dengan melihat sosok Jung Yunho, sepertinya namja itu lebih ke tipe yang _memasuki_ juga. Tapi tak apalah. Dalam hal apapun, pasti akan ada yang namanya yang pertama. Begitu juga dalam kasusnya kali ini. Ia belum pernah _dimasuki_ sama sekali, dan kalau yang pertama _memasukinya_ adalah namja yang begini hot dan sexy seperti yang ada didepannya, sepertinya ia tak akan menyesal—meskipun setelah itu, ia akan membuat namja didepannya ini benar-benar bertekuk lutut didepannya.

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali ya."

Changmin menatap Yunho yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang... err.. tak bisa di tebak.

"Tapi aku suka." tambah namja itu lagi—yang membuat Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati, karena strateginya kali ini cukup berhasil. Ia memang berencana membuat namja didepannya ini memberi perhatian penuh padanya, dan merayunya habis-habisan. Merasakannya, dan membuat Yunho benar-benar tak bisa lepas darinya lagi. Dan langkah pertama yang harus ia ambil adalah dengan cara menjadi salah satu pegawainya—agar ia bisa leluasa mencari info, dan juga bisa setiap waktu menggoda dan merayu bosnya ini.

Dan dari kata-kata Yunho tadi, menilik dari tangan namja itu yang masih setia mengelus-elus pahanya dengan gerakan sensual, kelihatannya ia sudah bisa menangkap ekor namja itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau langkah pertamanya sudah berhasi—

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak butuh pegawai baru lagi. Jadi aku tak bisa dan tak mau menerimamu."

Changmin merasakan kedua bola matanya melebar saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena tidak percaya, dan otaknya seperti berhenti berpikir sejenak karena pikirannya benar-benar blank setelah mendengarkan ucapan Yunho.

_'S-serius? Apa tadi aku benar-benar mendengar penolakan dari namja itu?'_

Changmin mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan tatapan super bingung yang terpancar jelas.

"Aku tak butuh pegawai baru. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau angkat kaki dari sini, karena ini sudah mulai beranjak petang dan tempat ini masih ramai."

Tubuh Changmin terpaku.

Kehangatan yang tadi terasa nyaman karena pancaran panas dari tubuh Yunho menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan hilangnya sentuhan sensual di paha kanannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Changmin setelah ia bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. Bukankah tadi namja itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya? Tapi... tapi kenapa jadi begini? Kalau ia tak diterima bekerja disini, lalu bagaimana dengan rencananya?

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Ucapan Yunho itu barusan membuat emosinya yang tadi terasa campur aduk—antara bingung, shock, tak percaya, dll— kini berganti dengan kemarahan yang mulai meluap-luap. Namja di depannya ini menolaknya. Dan, apa itu? Barusan tadi, namja itu mengatainya _bodoh_?

Satu hal yang paling tak bisa ia terima adalah saat ada orang yang mengatainya _bodoh_. Shim Changmin adalah namja yang pandai—mendekati jenius malah. Dan ia sangat jauh dari kata bodoh!

"Kalau aku bodoh, berarti kau lebih bodoh—atau mendekati idiot, karena sudah menolakku, Jung Yunho!" ucapnya dengan geram menahan amarah—meskipun perasaan itu tidak ia tunjukkan dengan gamblang di ekspresi wajahnya.

Changmin terbiasa melihat wajah kesal atau marah saat ia membalas ucapan orang lain dengan kata-kata yang cukup pedas. Sama seperti yang barusan ia lakukan itu.

Jadi sekarang ini ia cukup tertegun saat ia malah melihat seringaian masih terpampang di wajah tampan itu.

"Begitu? Lalu kau pikir, apa sebutan bagi orang yang jatuh cinta pada orang idiot itu, hmm?"

Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar balasan namja itu. Wajahnya—akhirnya— terlihat sedikit memerah karena ia menahan kekesalan yang makin menumpuk.

Tapi bukan Shim Changmin namanya kalau ia sampai kalah dalam adu mulut!

"Jangan merasa menang dulu, Jung. Aku pasti akan bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku—seperti yang sekarang kurasakan ini. Dan saat itu, mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih idiot. Aku... atau malah kau?" ucapnya tegas sebelum ia meraih tubuh kokoh Yunho dan menautkan bibir keduanya.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun pada detik ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho,ia merasakan perutnya bergolak dengan perasaan yang tak ia mengerti. Rasanya aneh dan menggelitik, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat itu.

Namun tanpa ragu, Changmin melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu, dan langsung menarik diri saat ia merasakan namja itu akan membalas ciumannya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Jung Yunho." ucapnya yakin sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan restaurant itu dengan kepala yang terdongak ke atas.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Yunho membeku saat bahunya di tarik ke depan, dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menepel di bibirnya. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya saat melihat wajah Changmin berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, dan saling menyambung pada bagian bibirnya.

Oh my God. Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, selain kedua doe eyes yang mengingatkannya pada Bambi, ada hal lain di wajah manis itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bibir berwarna plump yang tebal dan sensual itu.

Beberapa kali Yunho mendapati dirinya membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya saat ia melumat bibir itu. Akan seperti apa sensasi yang ia dapatkan saat ia memasukkan jarinya disana dan memerintah Changmin untuk menghisap jarinya. Dan sebesar apa kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan saat mulut itu terbuka lebar dan bibir sensual itu melingkari penisnya. Membungkus penisnya dengan kehangatan dan keketatan yang pasti akan membuatnya mencapai langit ke tujuh saat namja itu mulai menghisap-hisap dan memberi blowjob padanya.

' _Aahhh.. benar-benar sangat menggoda..'_

Dan saat ini, tiba-tiba saja—tanpa ia prediksikan, bibir plump itu menempel di bibirnya. Lembut, manis dan agak sedikit basah, saat namja itu mulai bergerak di atas bibirnya yang kaku karena ia masih cukup shock.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk mengendalikan diri, dan seperti tadi, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah tersaji di depannya, jadi ia putuskan untuk menikmati saja lumatan bibir Changmin padanya.

 

.

 

..

 

_...Eh?_

 

Bibir itu pergi darinya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Jung Yunho."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Yunho hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat namja manis itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari restaurantnya.

 _'O-ooohh... sexy, ..sangat sexy..'_ pikir Yunho mesum saat ia akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya, dan kedua matanya menangkap sosok Changmin dari belakang. Namja yang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan hotpants itu benar-benar terlihat sangat sexy jika sedang berjalan. Kedua pantat bulatnya yang terlihat sangat jelas itu bergerak naik-turun seiring pergerakan kedua tungkai jenjang itu.

_'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God..!'_

Yunho merasakan celana yang ia pakai jadi mengetat tiga kali lipat, saat tatapannya menemukan kalau seiring dengan langkah yang diambil namja itu, bagian belakang hotpants itu semakin mengetat di pantat Changmin, dan membentuk jelas bulatan pantat namja itu—termasuk juga pada bagian tengahnya. Bagian dimana ada hole sempit yang pasti akan terasa amat sangat ketat menyelubungi setiap inchi dari penis miliknya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu. Dan pemikiran itulah yang membuat celananya jadi terasa semakin, dan semakin sempit saja.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 10 malam. Waktunya bagi restaurant miliknya untuk tutup. Tepat jam sembilam malam tadi ia kembali ke restaurant miliknya setelah pergi untuk mengurusi sesuatu hal lainnya, dan menyelesaikan urusan laporan keuangan hari kemarin.

Semuanya sudah cocok. Dan ternyata pegawainya memang yang terbaik, karena saat ia keluar, semuanya sudah di tata dengan rapi dan lampu pun sudah di matikan.

Ia memasuki ruangan untuk pegawai, dan melontarkan candaan sedikit, sebelum ia berpamitan pada karyawannya.

Meregangkan badannya, Yunho keluar dari pintu belakang, dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya saat ia menemukan ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Yunho berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, dan menatap malas pada orang di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hmm?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author balik lagi bawa apdetan catch me nih~!**

 

**Mian nggak terlalu panjang cz udah malem juga, dan besok author kembali full kegiatan dari jam 6 pagi, dilanjut kerja ampe malem lagi. Dan kebetulan juga, koq scene-nya pas di bagian yang nggantung, jadi author cut aja sekalian, biar para reader seneng dengan penempatan kata TBC yang bener2 pas itu~ #dirajam**

**Untuk siapa yg dateng malem2 itu, silahkan menebak sendiri ya~**

**Dan ff ini resmi jadi multichap dengan alur lambat—seperti kesukaan dan kebiasaan author #tebar kissu**

**Last, yang masih penasaran dan masih menghargai author, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak comment, Ok?**


End file.
